plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 24
Ancient Egypt - Day 24 'is the penultimate level in Ancient Egypt and the last Last Stand level in this world. When the player finishes this level for the first time, he/she unlocks the boss battle in this world and as well as the last plant in Ancient Egypt, Twin Sunflower. Difficulty *The player has to face the Explorer Zombie and the Pharaoh Zombie, which is a deadly combination, as the Explorer Zombie can burn plants, which can destroy the player's defense easily and the Pharaoh Zombie has high amount of health and can also protect the Explorer Zombies, allowing them to instantly bypass your defenses. *The Iceberg Lettuce is allowed to use only in this level unlike in most of Last Stand levels. After you have finished building your defense, fill the lawn with it. Strategies Strategy 1 This strategy allows the level to be completed without using plant food, paid content, premium or gemium plants, losing any lawn mowers, or abusing Iceberg Lettuces at the start (which this level allows for). *'Suggested Plants **Wall-nut **Laser Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Magnet-shroom **Snapdragon **Spikeweed *The seventh plant is not needed. Plant 5 Laser Beans in the first column. Plant 2 Magnet-shrooms on the top and bottom rows of the second column, and one Snapdragon next to each (leaving the middle empty). Plant 5 Wall-nuts in the third column and 5 Spikeweeds in the fourth, waiting for tombstones in the way to be destroyed first if need be. The Laser Beans will destroy Explore Zombies before they can get too close, while Magnet-Shrooms, Snapdragons and Spikeweeds will handle the Bucketheads, Coneheads, and sandstorm zombies. Pharaoh Zombies may inflict some damage on your Wall-nuts but not enough to break through, especially if they are slowed down from afar with Iceberg Lettuce. If somehow they do manage to take down a Wall-nut, simply dig up a Spikeweed and replace it. Strategy 2 *'Suggested Plants' **Wall-nut **Bloomerang **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Repeater **Cabbage-pult **Bonk Choy (if you have seventh seed slot) *You should plant Repeaters in the first column, Bloomerangs in the second column, and Wall-nuts in the third column. Use Iceberg Lettuces to freeze Pharaoh Zombies or Buckethead Zombies. You can also use a Potato Mine to defeat these zombies. You can save sun to replace eaten or damaged Wall-nuts. In the final wave, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce twice, so you can defeat all of the zombies easily. You can replace Bloomerangs with Cabbage-pults. Melony Nuts Required plants: *Melon-pult *Iceberg Lettuce *Tall-nut Plant Melon-pults in the back row, Tall-nuts in front, and place Iceberg Lettuce in all other spots. If you have the Imitater, use it on the Iceberg Lettuce. In the end, if the Tall-nuts are breaking down, use Plant Food on one of them, or use Plant Food on a Melon-pult for damage. Plant more Iceberg Lettuces as you go to stop Explorer Zombies. Using Premium Plants *Do not take Pea-nut and Torchwood with you as the Explorer Zombie is in this level. Imitating the Iceberg Lettuce is recommended to extinguish the torches of Explorer Zombies. Take Snow Pea if you want to slow down the speeding Pharaoh Zombies. Gallery IMG 20140908 184631.jpg|A strategy Screenshot 2014-09-11-21-30-27-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-21-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-42-30-1.png|Beginning of level Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-47-1.png|Won the level Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Last Stand